Amazing Spider-Man
Amazing Spider-Man is an American animated television series being based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Premise After being Spider-Man for nearly two and a half years, Peter Parker continues his superhero career while also starting his new life at the Empire State University. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Steven Yeun) - TBD Supporting * Aunt May Parker (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Spider-Girl (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Harold "Harry" Osborn (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by TBD) - TBD * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Edward "Ned" Leeds (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Captain George Stacy (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Officer Jefferson Davis (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Miles Morales (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Rio Morales (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Officer Jean DeWolff '''(voiced by TBD) - TBD * '''Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan/Firestar (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Gloria "Glory" Grant (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Sally Avril (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by RBD) - TBD * Lance Bannon (voiced by RBD) - TBD * Norah Winters (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard '''(voiced by TBD) - TBD * '''Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by ) - TBD * William "Billy" Connors (voiced by ) - TBD * Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus '''(voiced by TBD) - TBD * '''Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Hippo (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD ** Panda-Mania (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Inner Demons (various voices) - TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Hammerhead (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Dr. Spencer Smythe (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Richard Fisk/Rose (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Superhero television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Superhero comedy television series